This invention relates to an upright and seating positioning device with particular application to armchairs, chairs or fixed or mobile seats. This invention is meant for old aged people, the handicapped or invalids capable however, of some movement on their own.
In the application considered for armchairs, some using an upright positioning device are known and are described for example in French patents Nos. 2.513.499, 2.553.650, German DE No. 33 10429 and al. or INTERNATIONAL PCT/SE82/00111. Several of the aforementioned use the system of rotating the seat of the armchair around its top front part either associated or not associated with a movement in conjuction with the back. The action of the seat being lifted up has the disadvantage of turning into a tilted plane from which the user tends to slip.
The lifting up movement of the seat either has to be interrupted long before being in the vertical position thus not fulfilling its function, or the user has to be fastened into the chair by means of straps or stops when the accentuated tilting of the seat is required.
This process is restrictive and hardly discreet when endeavouring to conceal a handicap is required.
The lifting up techniques of certain of these processes entail a complex movement of the front face of the seat, moving it substantially beyond the vertical plane of the front face of the armchair. This motion induces permanent sliding of the seat with respect to the user's body. It has the disadvantage of distorting the optimum cinematic tract at the level of the legs of the patient.
With other processes, the armchair seat or part of the seat, remains horizontal whereas it creates a combined movement from the bottom to the top and from the rear towards the front face of the armchair. This movement means only one pratical upright lifting height of the front face of the armchair can be reached and therefore, is only suitable for one height of user.